Universal Constants
by drufan
Summary: A portal opens to send Clark and Chloe on an important mission. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: If I owned these characters do you think I'd drive a Toyota? They ain't mine._

Universal Constants

Chapter 1

"Am I late Chloe?" Clark mumbled.

Chloe looked down into his face and smiled, "No, you're right on time." She stroked his head as he lay in her lap.

"I'd better feed the chickens before Mom gets mad." Clark tried to lift his head, but to no avail.

"Chickens are all taken care of Clark." Chloe leaned her head against the aluminum wall. "Just hang on Clark, they're getting the car."

Chloe visually inspected his oozing wounds. It was past time to go. Making matters worse, her symptoms were getting worse as well. For the first time in four days, she was ready to cry.

Clark shuddered, took a deep breath and let it out in a long slow exhale. He did not take another. Frantically, Chloe looked around the room.

"No, no, no, no. We had a deal Kent." she said as she caressed his head. "CK!"

Crying would wait. She had one more task; getting Clark Kent and herself home.

--------------

"Civil War?" Clark looked bewildered.

"Yes Clark Kent, didn't you have a Great Grand Pappy that served in the Civil War?" Chloe said in her worst country drawl.

"I think so, but he was a Union Soldier. I don't think the Daughters of the Confederacy would give me a wooden nickel for that," Clark quipped.

"I suppose not. Well, we'll keep searching for any scholarship money that can help you out."

Normalcy was so underrated. Today, as days go, was a good one. Calm, relaxed, nothing mutated. School had gone well. Clark had even handed his article into Chloe on time. OK, she had badgered him nonstop for a week, but it was still him turning it in to her on time. Now she was giving him a ride home after putting the paper to bed. Of course, he really did not need the ride. It was just a good excuse for them to talk about other things: Prom, Graduation, College. Nice normal teenage stuff.

Clark turned his head to look at Chloe's profile, "Your Financial Aid is locked right?" The answer was going to have to wait. What he saw exemplified out of the ordinary. A golden light played across her face like sunlight reflecting off of water; only the sun had long since gone down.

Chloe's wide-eyed expression made Clark look out the windshield. She threw on brakes and he grabbed the dashboard. A swirling golden vortex flickered directly in their path. Now it was Clark's turn to gape. As the car grew nearer, it seemed to accelerate even with Chloe's foot pressing the brake to the floorboard.

Clark's speed was of no use to him. The front end of the Bug was entering and exiting the light before he could move. Blinded by the bright sunshine streaming into the car; the brakes finally caught. They skidded to a stop in the middle of a large open tree trimmed field. Chloe and Clark turned to look at each other and then turned to look out the back window. The vortex was still swirling behind the car, when another figure exited. As soon as the figure was a few steps away the vortex disappeared.

Clark and Chloe exited the car tentatively until a glimmer of recognition crossed their faces.

"Pete?" called out a smiling yet perplexed Clark.

Taking a few steps towards the back of the car, he swayed. Chloe caught his abrupt movement out of the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Clark closed his eyes and shook his head. He tried another step and doubled over. He searched the area.

"Where is it?" he mumbled.

He tried to step back; he screamed instead.

--------------

A/N: First Smallville fic. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Make it stop- make it stop- make it stop; was all he could think. This was not right. His brain must be melting and running out of his ears. He was only pseudo-aware of a warm trickling from his nose and ears. He could not hear. He could not see. He could not breathe. He was boiling alive. He was terrified. He was in major trouble.

--------------

Clark dropped to his knees clutching his head with one hand and his stomach with the other. The scream went right through Chloe and spurred her into action. Pete, on the other hand, slowly came to a horrifying realization. Within his pocket sat a green rock glowing and humming with delight.

"Lana! Box!" Pete shouted.

Lana Lang burst out of the stand of trees to his left at a full run.

As Pete was trying to contain the green menace, Chloe was quickly making her way around the back of her car. She had to suppress a scream of her own. The closer she got, the worse the situation appeared. Clark was bleeding all over. It was coming out of his ears, his eyes, his nose, and places she did not want to dwell on. Even his skin had a pink sheen as if his blood was trying to escape through his pores. Chloe swallowed hard and continued her trek to him.

"Clark!" She heard only screaming. "Kent!" A sick gurgle replaced the screaming.

Pete threw the rock to Lana as Chloe reached Clark's side. Lana caught it and put it immediately into the lead box. Once the threat was gone, Clark face planted on the green grass with a heavy thud. Chloe grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Come on Clark," then with a little more force, "Kent, don't do this to me!"

Pete had broken into a sprint, covering the distance left between him and the pair quickly. This was a good old fashioned cluster fuck. This was the last thing he had expected. There had been a plan. Get Clark; ask for help; depending on answer: make plans or send back. What the hell happened? Kryptonite never did that. On closer inspection, it looked as if Clark had nearly exploded. The sight was nauseating.

On his arrival, Chloe tried to flip Clark over and failed miserably.

"Get over here and help me! What the hell was that?" She snarled.

Together they rolled him onto his back.

"A huge mistake." There was no defense. It was a mistake.

Looking back down at Clark, she noticed he was not breathing. Pete quickly opened up Clark's mouth; all he could see was blood.

"We've got to clear his airway." Pete started pushing on his friend's stomach hoping that Clark- usually a brick wall- was pliant enough to force the blood out. Clark gagged and released everything in his lungs and stomach. They quickly rolled him onto his side to keep him from choking.

"Nice Kent, you are so going to owe me a new pair of shoes after this!" she said through a clenched jaw.

Pete and Chloe gently rolled him onto his back once again. Clark's eyes fluttered open. The whites of his eyes were a ghastly red. Just as disturbing, Clark did not look directly at either one of them.

"Pete?" Clark whispered.

"I'm here man," Pete replied calmly.

"Pete?" Clark called out again.

Unsure, Pete put his hand firmly on Clark's shoulder.

Clark gave a smirk. "Wow Pete that REALLY hurt." Clark closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

Pete just looked at him; sat back with a thump and smirked. He had found the one he was searching for. OK maybe this was not a total cluster fuck.

Directing his gaze over Chloe's right shoulder, he addressed someone standing behind her.

"Lana, get the van, we need to move out just in case someone heard or saw anything."

Chloe, so focused on Clark, had not even noticed Lana's approach. Turning to look up at Lana, Chloe was startled at the young woman standing behind her. There was coldness in her demeanor. As a matter opinion, Lana did not seem too concerned about Clark's well being at all.

Lana produced a walkie-talkie and spoke, "Dashel bring the van."

Chloe stared. The voice was the same, yet wrong. She looked back at Pete noticing the difference in him as well. There were scars on his face. Scars she knew that Pete Ross should not have.

"What happened to your face, Pete?" Chloe asked holding out her hand to touch.

He dodged her touch instead of answering. Looking over her left shoulder, he gave instructions to another person who had silently approached.

"See if the car works. If it does, follow the van. If not, then hide it."

Turning towards the new mystery person, shock gripped Chloe like a vice. She could handle racing through a tunnel of pure energy. She could handle the exsanguinations of her best friend, just barely. The straw floated down onto the back of the camel. Apparently, she could not handle coming face to face with her mirror image. Her beautiful, normal day had long since left the universe. Chloe hit the ground just missing what was left of Clark's lunch and lungs.

------------

Chloe realized she was in a moving vehicle almost immediately. She opened her eyes just a crack. A van, nothing good usually happens when you are in the back of a van. She opened her eyes fully to notice Clark lying next to her, still unconscious.

"Welcome back."

Chloe sat up and looked toward the front of the vehicle. Pete was sitting right behind the empty passenger side seat. A young kid Chloe vaguely recognized was driving.

"That's Dashel, don't worry he's cool. We're all friends here," said Pete tilting his head toward the driver.

Unsure, Chloe gave a small nod. She returned her attention back to Clark. "How's he doing?" She scooted a little closer to him to get a better look.

Clark was incredibly pale. Well, she guessed, blood loss would do that to a person. Blood still caked his ears, eyes and hair. To top it off, he had muscle spasms every now and again. He was definitely a mess.

"He's recovering slowly; it would help if we could just let him sun himself." Pete looked down at his shoes, "I've never seen him react to the meteor rocks like that."

Chloe was confused about that herself. Pete- at least the Pete Ross she knew- had known the "secret" longer. She had seen the effects of Kryptonite only a few times, but nothing as severe as what they had witnessed out in the field.

"From what I've seen, he doesn't," she finally answered.

-------------

Clark started to stir.

His first thought was of the very unpleasant way he felt. Frog in a blender- no, a frog deep fried and thrown in a blender. His nerve endings and muscles burned. His eyes and ears must have had hot pokers inserted because this definitely did not feel natural. Slowly, he realized that there was no sound. Wherever he was, it rocked gently back and forth. He cracked an eye open, blackness. He opened the other eye, nothingness, along with the complete silence.

'OK let's not panic yet,' he thought.

"Shit."

Chloe and Pete heard him. Bemused smiles spread across their faces. Clark Kent never said anything like that, and if you did, you were on the receiving end of a glare of a lifetime.

"How're you feeling Clark?" Chloe asked smiling.

No response. Chloe repeated her question and placed her hand on his arm. He jumped at the touch; panic raced across his face.

Chloe grabbed his hand in hers firmly, "Clark it's OK. It's just me." She looked at Pete with confusion written on her face.

"Chloe is that you?" Clark rolled clumsily onto his back. His gaze never met hers; it veered off slightly to the side. "I can't see or hear."

He could feel "Chloe" patting him on the shoulder. When he awoke, he had been laying in a fetal position. When there is only six feet of room and there is 6'3" of you, it is most decidedly uncomfortable. Turning onto his back had helped some, but his knees were now up in the air placing pressure on his back. The pain was still present and he could not see or hear. His imagination started running wild with crazy scenarios. Terrorists, deranged scientists, Lionel Luthor: all flitted through his mind. He did not know where he was; where they were going; or if he and Chloe were in any danger. The last part was usually a good bet though. OK, now it was time to let the panic rise just a little.

"Is that you Chloe?" he asked again with a little more forcefulness.

She grabbed his hand, put it on her face and nodded her head.

He let out a long breath, "Are you alright?"

She nodded again.

"Good, good…" Clark paused. "Are we in a vehicle?"

Another nod.

Clark took a deep breath, "Is Pete here?"

Nod.

Clark could barely keep eyes open, "Do you know where we are going?"

This time Chloe shook her head.

He was so tired, Clark continued at a whisper, "Are you safe?"

With her final nod, Clark closed his eyes. "Never felt this tired before." He relaxed and slipped back into sleep.

"I didn't lie did I Pete?" Chloe asked. "We are safe, right?"

"No you didn't. As I said you're amongst friends."

After a very long silence, Chloe finally asked the question, "What's going on Pete? I've already figured out your not the Pete Clark and I know. That kind of went out the window when I saw… her."

Pete smiled, "You've come through the looking glass, flown over the rainbow, slid into an alternate universe. All of this was not supposed to happen." He gestured at Clark. "I did not know that Clark would react so badly and at such a distance. I'm truly sorry."

"Why did you even have it on you?" countered Chloe. "I mean, he can't get near the stuff and you had it on purpose!"

"Insurance," Pete replied, "I've been visiting alternate Earths for the past two months ever since… Well, ever since he arrived."

"Who arrived?"

He had not wanted to get into this now. He wanted to explain the whole sordid story only once. Pete looked Chloe directly in the eyes.

"Kal-El."

"Oh… but that still does not fully explain the "insurance"," Chloe countered again.

"Not all Clarks are kings of flannel. Not all Clarks had Mr. And Mrs. Kent as parents. Not all Clarks survived becoming Kal-El. The ironic thing is; I've never used it in my travels. I finally find the Clark I'm looking for and I nearly kill him by accident," Pete said humorlessly.

Chloe studied him for a minute. "I guess I wasn't part of the plan?"

"An improvisation, your drive home was the only time he was in a remote enough area. I was also running out of time. I had to come back and check in, but I knew I had found "the one". So I thought- I'll bring both of you with me." He leaned back against the side of the van and chuckled. "Whoops."

Chloe chuckled as well, "Surprise! Welcome to Wonderland!"

"I'm surprised that you're handling this as well as you are." Pete gave her a sideways glance.

"Well, Wall of Weird keeper here," she said with a nervous giggle. "But I do believe that seeing myself made me do a Scarlet O'Hara."

Pete snorted and nodded in agreement.

Chloe looked up when something came to her, "Where's my car?"

"Chloe and Lana are following in it. We had to restart the battery. The energy in the vortex wreaks havoc with electrical items."

Another light bulb went off over her head. "Pete, do you keep the rock in a box or just in your pocket?"

"Why? You happy to see me Chloe?" Pete grinned devilishly.

"What? No! Geez Pete," she shot him a killer glare. She then let her face relax a little. "No, I was wondering if the tunnel could have an effect on the Kryptonite."

The light bulb went off over Pete's head. "Damn it! I never even thought of that!"

Pete looked down at Clark, whose head was up against his leg, "Sorry man."

--------------

A/N: This is more of a friendship between Chloe and Clark. Sorry all you Chlarkers. But I do so love a really good Chlark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Two and half hours later, the van pulled up to a chain link fence surrounding an abandoned airport and stopped.

"Always an abandoned complex," Chloe whispered under her breath.

She glanced back at Clark. He was looking much better. His strength was coming back or so told the dents in the van's floor and side. When his knee struck the van's side, it took everything for Dashel to keep it on the road.

"Hope they have showers, because you are definitely starting to stink." Chloe said patting him on the chest.

Pete jumped out and opened the gate. The van and Bug drove through the entrance. Pete closed the gate and got back into the van. Both vehicles pulled up to a large hangar and waited for the oversized door to open. They pulled into the building and drove across the hangar floor toward what looked like offices. The rear doors to the van flew open and a group of five teenagers waited for Pete to give instructions.

"Take him to the West side of the building, open the windows so the sun shines directly on him."

Two of the kids grabbed Clark by the feet as Pete grabbed Clark under the arms. Winces went rippling across the small group upon seeing his condition. They placed him on a make shift gurney- a table with wheels- and pushed him down a corridor past the offices. Chloe scrambled out of the back and started to follow.

Pete caught her arm, "He'll be fine. They know all about him."

"I think I'll stay with him until he wakes up Pete. He can't think he is alone. He's been alone enough." Chloe smiled sadly and ran after the crew pushing the cart.

Pete watched her retreat, and then turned to see Lana and his Chloe walking toward him.

"Here's the Jolly Green Giant," Lana said handing the box to him. "Will he help?" she asked as she looked down the corridor.

"Don't know yet, can't ask him when he's out cold," Pete replied.

"What happened? I thought he recovered quicker than this," Chloe asked.

"He usually does, but the rock was altered by the portal. It intensified his body's reaction," Pete shivered at the memory of his friend's screams.

"Have we heard anything from Lex? You called him right?" Pete looked at Lana.

"Yes," she let a sly smile spread across her face, "He wants to test him. See if he is up to the task. Kal-El acquired another of the stones while you were away."

"On the upside, he hasn't killed anyone recently," Chloe added, "but the day ain't over with yet."

Pete closed his eyes, "Test? He didn't happen to mention what kind of test."

Lana shook her head no, "Should be interesting though. Lex never does anything half-assed.

"I know that's what I'm afraid of." Pete shook his head and started walking towards an office. "We'll talk later after a shower, food and a super powered, flannel wearing hero awakes."

------------

The first thing Clark noticed was the warmth of the sun on his body. He let a smile creep across his face. This was definitely what the doctor ordered. He stretched his body out full length. His muscles were sore but not on fire anymore. Thankfully, the hot poker had been put away.

The second thing Clark noticed was a voice. It sounded like someone talking underwater, but more importantly, he could hear it.

'OK,' he thought, 'time to try the ol' eyeballs.' Clark opened one eye then the other. Light and color reflected off his retina. He could see; all be it kind of fuzzily. The first image was of a fuzzy, blond, human shape right over him.

"Clark can you hear me? Come on Clark, talk to me!" Chloe could see him stirring. His lack of response was making her more agitated by the minute. Then she saw the teeth flash from his grin.

"Hey Chloe." His voice cracked a little but it was music to his ears and hers. Clark tried to sit up, but stopped when his head swam. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Just stay down," Chloe said in her best commanding voice.

Clark did as he was told. He looked around the room, "Why am I on the floor?"

"Well, you destroyed the cot with one of your muscle spasms. The concrete has fared much better." Chloe said as she patted him on the chest. "I suppose you might like to know what is going on and where we are."

"That would be greatly appreciated Chloe." Clark shifted so he could get a better view of her.

"OK, where to even start. We are in an alternate universe; they need your help stopping Kal-El; you had a really, really, bad reaction to a hunk of super-radiated Kryptonite; and we are now in a deserted airport."

Chloe had been waiting for four hours to get that out. She really needed to hear him tell her it was going to be fine. That this was something he had handled before. For him to say anything, but all she got in response was eye blinking and complete silence.

He did not know how or what to answer. This was so far out of his experiences. He could only lie there, blink, and try to wrap his gifted little mind around the situation.

Footsteps outside the little room and a knock at the door broke the silence saving him.

"Come in!" Chloe called.

Pete stuck his head inside the room, "Ahh, good to see you back in the land of the living, man!" Pete stepped into the room with a bundle of clothes. "Thought you might like to change."

Clark sat slowly up on his elbows and looked down at his clothes. As out of focus as everything was, he could see large splotches of red covering his shirt and jeans. His sense of smell kicked in and he got a whiff of the foul stench of vomit. He crinkled up his nose and looked at his friends, "I think your right and I might need a shower too."

"That was my next suggestion," replied Pete.

Alternate Chloe entered shortly after with clothes for Chloe. "Oh good, I was hoping for a change myself." She accepted them gratefully.

The foursome made their way down the corridor to the hangar's locker rooms. They each entered the appropriate room. Clark looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced.

"Pete, I think I'm gonna need steel wool and comet. My blood does not come off with a washcloth and Ivory."

Pete shook his head and snorted, "Only you Clark, only you."

-------------

Chloe decided that a shower never felt as good as this one. Someone had found a bar of Lava. She was using it to scrub Clark's blood off her hands. The soap made her hands red and raw. Luckily for her, most of his blood had ended up on her clothes. Through the noise of water hitting tile, she could hear her alternate talking.

"So how long have you known about wonder boy over there?" Chloe 2 asked hitching her thumb at the wall separating the two baths.

"Only a couple of months. I've had a suspicion for a while that not everything about Clark Kent fits neatly into a box," she laughed as she lathered her hair. "His ex-girlfriend let me in on how out of the box he is. I watched him catch a car in mid-flight as if it was a basketball. Of course, I mistakenly labeled him a meteor freak. I was even smug and self pretentious enough to think I already knew what was going on. Then he dropped the alien bomb. Set me in my place."

Chloe finished up and came out with a towel wrapped around her. She took the borrowed clothes into a changing stall.

"How did you become entangled in this saga?"

"I found out the same way you did from an ex, but she went a little psycho and tried to kill him."

Chloe peeked out of the stall, "You would be surprised how often that happens. For as tasty as he is, his luck with women is appalling. But please continue."

"Well, she left him in his storm cellar with Lana's necklace around his neck. Not a sight I'd like to relive, but not as bad as today. Lucky for him, his ship helped him out by neutralizing the stone. I followed the light and found him. Well the master liar could not deny that hunk of metal in the corner."

After a momentary pause Chloe 2 spoke up again, "I think we need to clarify names you and I. Two Chloes answering yes is going to get old real fast."

"I agree, what do you suggest?" Chloe asked as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Well most people call me Sullivan anyway, so that aught to solve our problem.

"That sounds fine by me," Chloe answered.

"With that settled, how about something to eat? All we have is junk food and granola bars."

"I'm not picky. OK stop that, rephrase it. I'll eat almost anything at this point."

--------------

Clark finished up his shower. It had taken him a lot more effort with the Brillo pad and cleanser than he was used to. The shower had really helped him to relax his muscles. He got out and dressed in the jeans and a royal blue t-shirt Pete had brought.

"They're his," Pete stated.

"Thanks," Clark replied. "Pete, why do you need my help?"

"Clark, how did you get away from Kal-El?'

"My mother saved me by using Black K. She place it on my chest, I split into two personas and some how I ended up with the Black Kryptonite. The program was banished."

Pete looked at Clark quizzically, "Program? What do you mean?"

"Well, I think that Kal-El is a program solely to get the three stones. I don't know what would have happened if I had stayed Kal-El. I don't know if I would have reverted after all the stones had been retrieved. I don't even know if another program would have been initiated. I do know my Mom thought the price was too high."

"I have to agree with her," Pete said quietly.

Clark turned to face Pete. "What's happened?" Clark tensed. "Where are his parents?"

Pete broke eye contact, "Dead. Kal-El killed them almost immediately. Your…His Mom confronted him in the cave…not sure of the details but that was where she was found with a scorch mark on her chest."

Clark swallowed and sat down on the dressing bench.

"Dad?"

"Apparently Kal-El was not taking any chances. Your… His Dad got a visit in the hospital." Pete was trying hard not to let his emotions run away with him. Pete blinked a few times as Clark sat stunned.

"Come on, let's go get some food," Pete offered.

Clark nodded absently. Something must have gone terribly wrong for Kal-El to murder the two people he loved more than anything. He had not felt much of anything as Kal-El. The task of retrieving the three elements was the single thought in his mind. His parents were only an annoyance, like gnats in summer. Murderer, this Kal-El was a murderer.

Chloe and Sullivan were waiting outside of the bathrooms. Chloe was about to quip about hoping they had not fallen in when both girls noticed the pensive looks on the guys faces.

"Everything OK?"

"No but it will be," Pete replied. "You guys thinking food?"

"Yep, Chloe replied, "Could have eaten the soap."

They started walking down the corridor to a lounge area. It was a standard break room. A long counter went across the far wall with a sink in the middle and a refrigerator anchoring the end. Pete opened the fridge and gave each person a bottle of water. Sullivan looked in the cupboards and came up with the granola bars.

There were about five tables with four chairs each in the middle of the room. Sitting down at one table, they ate without conversation until the granola was gone.

Pete broke the silence. "Clark what is Black K? Where'd your Mom get it?"

Clark stood up to throw away everyone's wrappers. When he sat back down he answered. "It is the green K after it has been exposed to a tremendous amount of energy. My Mom received it from a Dr. Bridget Crosby, an assistant to Dr. Swann. I never met her though."

Pete once again looked down, "Dr. Swann is also dead and I've never heard of a Dr. Crosby."

Clark put his head down on the table, "This just gets worse and worse." Clark let out a long sigh. "We aren't going to be doing your Clark any favors by freeing him from Kal-El."

Chloe put her hand on Clark's back. "What do you mean?"

Clark gave a weak smile, "He's killed his parents, killed Dr. Swann, and lord knows who else. It seems the Kal-El program has a flaw. I was never homicidal. The really sad thing is Clark can't do anything because he is dormant. It's like being on hold without the hanging up option. When he is finally separated, he will have memories of what Kal did but no context for himself. It's really disconcerting when the memories bleed through. Hopefully he will realize that nothing Kal did was his fault."

Clark pinched his nose and started blinking.

"You OK?" Pete asked.

Clark blinked a couple more times and let a grin spread across his face.

"Like the smiley face underwear Pete."

Pete turned three shades of red, "That's really cold man."

Chloe and Sullivan just giggled, "Don't you even let those peepers loose this way Kent!"

Clark just let the mischievous grin remain.

--------------

A/N: Thank you for the feedback. It really is quite addictive. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Clark surmised that if X-ray vision was back then his other two extra sensory powers would be back in short order. His hearing would only hurt him but the heat vision that was more problematic. After a short discussion with Pete; a quick search for a functioning fire extinguisher; and a decision on an appropriate location. Clark, Pete and both Chloes started out toward one of the airport's tarmacs.

"Clark I am not leaving your side! I may not have always had your back, but you damn well better believe I'm not leaving it open now!" Chloe shouted as they made their way away from the group of very combustible buildings and the materials housed within them.

"Thank you, but this might get a little messy. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Clark paused, "Hold that thought."

Just as he had expected the head ache, profuse sweating and fire in his optic nerves started.

"Might as well stay now," he grunted.

After a wind sock, the metal runway markers and the tarmac itself were sacrificed, he regained control of his heat vision.

It was well into the evening when the foursome began making its way back to the hanger. Pete interrupted the silence, "I sent Lana to Lex's for any news of Kal or the third stone."

Clark stopped short and stared at Pete in disbelief with Chloe following suit.

"Lex knows?" Clark barked.

"Of course," Pete replied, "Kal-El ripping the door off his jet and summoning the stone to him was a dead giveaway."

"Oh… it's just another subtle difference in our realities," Clark said, "He never saw me in my time line."

The group started walking again. "Which stones does Kal-El have?" Clark questioned.

"I'm not really sure, but the ones he's found are from Egypt and the other is from Mexico or South America."

Clark nodded.

"I'm also worried about this Black K. I don't have any idea where to start looking for that."

Clark smiled into the darkness, "I just might be able to help you out with both those items, Pete."

After the foursome had finally returned to the hanger, Clark's hearing made itself known with head ringing clarity. He quickly grabbed his ears and gritted his teeth.

"I take it your hearing is back," Chloe stated.

Clark nodded through the grimace while trying to control the wayward ability. After about five minutes of- "Whoa too loud!" and "What did you say?" -it was also under control.

Clark's head popped up, "Lana is back and she's brought company."

One of the side doors swung open and in swaggered Lex.

"So this is our Savior!" A smug grin plastered on his face. "You think you can save C.K. and all of us?"

Clark froze, "What?"

Pete frowned, "What are you up to Lex?"

Trust was not something Lex had earned in Pete's eyes, but he needed the pompous ass and his resources.

"I need to know if our boy here can deliver." Lex stopped in front of Clark and put each of his hands on Clark's respective shoulders looking straight into his eyes. He then let go and walked toward the office area at the far side of the hanger. Clark stared at Lex aghast at such an intimate touch. He diverted his attention to Lana; she had silently entered the hangar. Lex continued towards the offices at a quick pace as Lana ran to catch up.

"Why don't we get a drink and talk schemes and plans!" Lex called over his shoulder.

The arrogance this Lex exuded was disconcerting to say the least. Clark closed his mouth and turned to follow. He stopped. A sound brought his attention back to the door where Lex and, he assumed, Lana had just entered. He scanned outside the door.

"Take cover!" Everyone heard a faint report of gunfire as Clark took two rounds of a large caliber gun to the chest. The force of the impact knocked him back two steps. He looked down at the smoldering remains of the bullets on the floor. Anger flared its head. Thank goodness the others had dove for cover under tables and behind the office counters at his first warning. He regained his balance and glared at Lex.

"You're testing me? I see Luthor Corp security logos Lex. We are going to have a little talk when I get through. The rest of you stay down, they have live ammo."

He could see the Luthor Corp security setting up a perimeter. Clark smirked under his breath, "I'll show you what I got Luthor…"

Clark stamped his foot. The resulting shockwave knocked everyone off their feet including the men outside. Then Clark in a whoosh of air was gone. All anyone inside heard was a smattering of gun fire, a few men shouting and a thunderous crash. Not even a minute had gone by when Clark was standing behind the counter holding Lex off the floor by his shirt collar.

In a low growl, Clark addressed Lex, "How dare you have them fire live rounds in here. Someone could have gotten killed. The bullets could have deflected off me and gone anywhere. Don't ever think about doing something like that again."

Clark let him drop. "Here these belong to you." He handed Lex a bag with all the bullets from the assault weapons the troops had been carrying.

"Your Hummer and that really oversized popgun are unusable. Oh and here's the little bug you put on my shoulder. Good hearing." He said as he tapped his ear. "I'm tired so I think I'll go to bed."

Clark spun around and stalked off towards his and Chloe's sleeping area. Chloe scrambled from behind the counter and followed snatching sideway glances at the group.

Pete glared at Lex, "A test huh?"

He proceeded to walk to the door with Sullivan, Lana and Lex in tow. When he reached the door he let out a whistle. What greeted his eyes were twenty Luthor Corp employees cuffed by their own hand ties, a pile of rifles and the Hummer flipped on its head with a large molten mass that must have been the gun next to it.

"Well Lex, I think he passed."

--------------

A/N: Please feel free to review. The opening is just a tid bit of things to come. I thought it a nice way to start. If it not, then I am here to learn that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The next morning Clark awoke at 9:00am. It was late for farm life, but early for living in a deserted airport hanger life. He looked over at Chloe snoring on her cot. He would let her sleep. He wasn't sure if she had slept since they first arrived. He realized he did not even know how long they had been here. He stood up and looked at his pallet on the floor. The floor did not bother him but he really would not mind a bed. Clark decided he had better go take care of a few personal needs. After that, he came back and checked on Chloe- who was still asleep. He then made his way to the makeshift kitchen.

As he got closer he could hear talking, three different individuals as a matter of fact, three different heartbeats. The temptation to eavesdrop overcame him.

"…you think your always right Lex," he could hear Pete, "He can be trusted, he is not going to go all psycho on you."

"Pete, with all his powers… Well, with all his powers he's dangerous," Lex concluded.

So after his little demo last night Lex thought he was dangerous. He had never hurt anyone consciously. He was always mindful of his extreme physical powers and the frailty of those around him. He had always pulled his punches. Lex would bear watching. However, right now his stomach would be in full revolt if he did not eat soon.

Clark paused, and then knocked on the door. He poked his head inside, "Good morning!"

Pete, Lex and Lana froze.

Clark continued, "Thought I heard voices." He flashed a genuine smile and glanced at the counter, "I thought I smelled coffee!"

He strode into the room straight to the coffee maker. He grabbed a Styrofoam cup and poured. "Aah! Heaven."

The other three exchanged nervous looks- that Clark did not miss- and smiled at him.

"Lex brought some pastries," Lana spoke first.

"Beats the granola bars and Cheetohs," Lex added.

Clark had to agree with that.

After a while, others started to filter into the kitchen. There were about fifteen people embroiled in the soap opera that was his life. No, scratch that, the soap opera that was this universe's Clark's life. He wondered if everyone was in on the secret or if everyone thought him a meteor- afflicted freak. He would ask Pete if he got the chance, right now it did not matter.

He studied the trio across from him. Trust. Who could he implicitly trust? Pete? Definitely. He had been in search of help at great personal risk to himself. Lex? Only as far as his personal interests were the same as Clark's. Once those interests diverged, then all bets were off. He also thought of Clark as a threat, not a confidence builder. Last but not least, Lana. He snuck a peek at her again. Something was just not right. She kept this glassy look in her eye. Drugs? Possibly. He did not know her background here. Were they voluntary or involuntary? He was not ready to trust her yet, if ever.

About an hour later the two Chloes appeared in search of sustenance and…

"Coffee!" Chloe exclaimed, "Please tell me you have cream and sugar."

After Sullivan showed her where everything was, they noticed the pastries. "Thank you Nellie Bly!" she cried as she dug in.

When the two Chloes were licking their collective fingers, Clark decided it was time to start some serious discussion on their plans.

"I have been giving a lot of thought as to how we can help your Clark. I need two things. One being the stone and the other being the black meteor rock." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Lex do you have a manuscript page in your collection that has a hidden map on it?"

Lex looked stunned for only a second before his features returned to his nonchalant expression.

"Yes…"

"Does the map have a temple with a river and strange writing resembling the ones painted on the caves?"

"Yes it does." Lex furrowed his eyebrowless brows.

"Good," Clark let relief wash across his face; at least that was the same.

Lex interrupted Clark's thoughts, "But Clark, that map depicts a river where there is none. The temple is nowhere near water."

"Yeah I know, I have already had this conversation, but I still need that map."

"No problem, I'll bring it here this afternoon."

"While you're at it Lex, do you have any refined meteor rocks?"

Lex actually blinked at that question, "Yes…"

Clark continued slightly amused he had cracked his friend's cool composure. "I need a piece about two inches by one inch if possible."

"That I can also bring this afternoon. Anything else, gold, frankincense, myrrh?"

Clark shot Lex a dour look, "No but thanks for asking."

Snickering, Pete asked, "What's the refined stuff for?"

"I can make the Black Kryptonite out of it," Clark answered.

Lex soaked all the information in, "Sounds like we are going on a road trip to China. I can have the jet fueled and ready to go by late this afternoon."

"Hopefully Lex that won't be necessary," everyone looked at him. "I think it's time I learned to fly."

--------------

Clark once again found himself in the middle of the tarmac. This time trying to gain some semblance of control over a power that terrified him. This power represented everything alien about him. Something he had tried to deny for so long.

On the other hand, he had successfully taken on a leadership role and it was not backfiring in his face. He had sent Chloe y Chloe on an internet search for info about the Shrine. Satellite photos, schematics, anything about that damned temple. Directions would be nice.

Even Lex had acquiesced to him being in charge. That had surprised him. His other surprise was seeing Lex and Lana so chummy.

"What's the deal between Lex and Lana, Pete?"

"Lana's been living with him since Nell died two years ago in a car accident."

Clark stood on the runway, eyes closed, and breath even. He was searching, for what he did not know. If he could fly as Kal-El then he should be able to now. He figured it would just emerge like the others but this one seemed different. It was there but he could not access it. His mother had told him what Dr. Crosby had said after he flew off, "He has embraced his Kryptonian heritage." What that meant seemed obvious but self doubt always crept into his mind. Kryptonian or human. Human or Kryptonian. He is physically Kryptonian and mentally human, what a conundrum.

He opened one eye at Pete. "This might be a little personal but, does she do drugs or is she on medication?"

While sitting on one of the metal landing signals, he looked up at Clark. "I think she was on some anti-depressants after her aunt died. Other than that…" Pete finished with a shake of his head. "Lex took care of everything."

Pete frowned, "I don't trust him though. I know he has been trying to help in his own unique way… I mean he's the one that offered the portal technology. Had a chip implanted into my arm. The mechanism has a mental component so only I can use it. He suggested the plan to find another Clark to help stop Kal-El."

"Very magnanimous of him, even the Lex I know does not do anything altruistically."

"Altruistically? What the hell kind of word is that?" Pete grinned impishly. "Been researching the Thesaurus Clark?"

"S.A.T.s," Clark shot back.

"Right…You are correct though, Lex is always looking out for number one." Pete said.

"Does he really think I am dangerous? I heard you guys earlier. More importantly, do you think I'm dangerous?"

Pete smiled sheepishly, "Thought you did…I don't know about Lex but no, I don't think you're dangerous. I think Kal has rattled his cage though. Wait a minute, why do you ask about Lana?"

"Her heart rate, glassy eyes, and quick breathing," Clark closed both eyes again and started concentrating again. "Pete, Lex has his own agenda and Lana is part of it."

"I know. I just did not know who else to turn to. I made a deal with the devil, but I'd do it again to save C.K."

Keeping his eyes closed, Clark smiled. "I've missed having you around Pete."

After much soul searching, Clark found the on switch in his head. He had to accept that he is what he is. A Kryptonian living on Earth and accepting the duality that went along with it. 'I am Kal-El of Krypton and Clark Kent of Earth,' he thought. Always so freaked out at the things he could do and who he is; he lived in fear. Would he be rejected? Would he be turned into a pin cushion by some government branch? Enough, what could they do to him really?

Clark's eyes shot open making Pete jump. He had been standing as still as a statue for almost thirty minutes. He watched as Clark bent his knees and energy crackled around him. The ground beneath his feet indented and he shot into the air.

"Whoo hoo! You go boy!" Pete shouted.

"Yes," Clark said to himself letting his confidence build. "YES!" Clark screamed. Then he looked down.

--------------

A/N: Love all the feed back. This is just my reaction to Season 4. No magic. Please feel free to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clark walked out of the crater. He could see Pete running full tilt.

"You OK? What happened?" He said breathlessly.

Clark grimaced, "Heights, don't like heights. It startled me and I lost my concentration…Kaboom." He kept brushing himself off. "But it was really cool while it lasted."

After a few more mishaps, Clark had flying down by lunch. He headed back, showered and dove into lunch. Someone had managed to bring sandwich fixings. He needed to thank them later. While eating, Chloe and Sullivan entered the kitchen beaming.

"We found satellite photos of the area and a layout of the Shrine grounds." They said as they made themselves sandwiches.

"Excellent, thanks." Clark took the papers from the girls.

The door opened again, Lex slipped into the room with an easy smile on his face. "I come bearing gifts for our savior."

Clark closed his eyes and inwardly groaned. Savior, he was many things: son, friend, teenager, student, alien and at times, a hero. However, savior did not make the list. It should never be on the list, unless he was bringing coffee to Chloe.

"Thanks Lex," he replied.

"The meteor rock is here," Lex handed him a small lead box. "And here is the map." He placed the framed page on the table.

Clark scanned the page. It was identical to the one in his universe. At least this time he would not have to go near that grotesque mask.

"Well, I guess I can go after I finish eating."

"You don't have to do this. I can have the jet ready…"

"Thanks Lex, I can get there faster. It turns out I know exactly where the artifact is," Clark replied. "And I plan on using it to lure Kal here. I can get there and back before dinner. That means I need to go by myself."

Pete had protested going alone and Lex was about to do the same. "It is not like I have a passenger compartment. Plus, I don't think anyone else's body can withstand the speed I will travel."

Lex kept quiet, he had expected as much. He still had to keep up appearances though. 

"OK Clark you win, but you had better promise to come straight home," Lex said with a wink and a shake of his finger. He rose out of the chair and walked back out of the room.

"I don't trust him Clark," the Chloes said in chorus.

Trying not to let loose a snicker, Clark looked at both of them. "Neither do I, but for right now let's give him the benefit of the doubt."

Clark had a couple of tasks to do before he left. First, the Black K needed to be ready and waiting when he returned.

"Ladies, I need a favor. Can you inspect the Kryptonite?"

They nodded as he crossed the lounge area to get as far away as possible. Chloe opened the box.

"How do you feel?"

Clark grabbed the counter. "Yep, that's real." 

Chloe snapped the box closed. Sullivan looked at him, "Definitely refined, no rock around it."

Clark picked up one of the tables, "Let's go out into the hanger and make some Black K."

He placed the table down and walked to the far side of the hanger. Chloe and Sullivan put the box on the table, "Now what?"

Clark looked at them; they reminded him of the Doublemint twins. When they answered in unison, it amused him and gave him the creeps all at the same time.

Shaking his head in amusement, he called out, "When I tell you, put the Kryptonite on the table and step back. I'm going to focus my heat vision to turn the rock into the Black Kryptonite."

He was hoping that this would work. It should. He took a deep breath. "OK now."

The girls took the rock out of the container and placed it on the table. He felt a slight numbing. He fired. The rock glowed and then started to change. He increased the intensity and the stone flashed black. Closing his eyes, he stumbled backwards.

Sullivan ran to the table and replaced the stone. Chloe ran to him and grabbed his arm. "Easy there Kent, don't want you overdoing it."

"Guess I was standing too close." He felt pins and needles tingling throughout his body. It was a peculiar sensation for him.

They started back to the lounge. The sensation was subsiding by the time they walked into the room.

"I'm OK now."

Chloe smiled and gave him a bottle of water. "Don't feel too bad Clark. I've had a headache most of the day." She took a bottle for herself.

"Anything else or just a headache?" Clark asked after taking a sip.

"Just a headache, probably stress related. You know, stuck in an alternate universe and watching your best friend almost die kind of stress."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," Clark replied teasingly.

"Yeah, well don't do it again," she retorted hitting him with her shoulder.

"Deal," he held out his hand and she took it.

"See any Tylenol?"

He scanned the cupboard, "Over there, above the sink."

Second on his list was gathering supplies for his flight to China. He perused the sat photos and other materials. Borrowing a backpack from one of Pete's entourage, he placed everything in it. He left enough room for the statue encasing the stone. 

"About ready for your trip?" Chloe asked.

"I'm a little nervous but I'll get over it," he replied. He picked up the bag and walked toward the exit of the hanger. Pete, Sullivan and a few others met him at the door.

"Be careful Clark," Pete started. "Come back as quickly as you can."

Clark nodded. Chloe grabbed his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Stay safe ya big lug."

They all walked outside. Clark looked at everyone, waved and took off into great blue yonder. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The flight to China was blessedly uneventful. A thunderstorm here, an airplane there, nothing he could not avoid. Using the photos, maps and his own memory, he finally found the temple and more importantly the gnarled old tree. Thrusting his hand into the ground, he grasped the statue and pulled it out.

After getting a good look at the it, he chuckled. It looked like that ugly horse statue from the Brady Bunch. His smile faded as a voice beckoned him from behind. Clark put his hands up and slowly turned. The person attached to the voice was a very young and a very nervous guard stationed at the temple. Regardless, he held his weapon with a steady hand and aimed straight at Clark's chest. He motioned for Clark to put the statue down.

Clark smirked and quipped, "I come in peace?"

The young man looked puzzled. "What?"

Slowly Clark lowered his hands. "Oh good, you speak English. I don't mean any harm. I've got to return this to its rightful owner." Clark bent his knees and rocketed into the air leaving the guard, holding a gun aimed at empty space.

After Clark had flown far enough away, he paused in midair, placed the statue into the bag and resumed his course. This flying thing was definitely more exhilarating than running, but it was unnerving. No one should be able to defy gravity like this.

As he contemplated the usefulness and sheer implausibility of this gift, something went whizzing by his ear. Another something slammed into the back of his head. Losing his concentration, he plummeted a couple hundred feet before regaining control.

"What the hell?" Clark looked over his shoulder. "Jets? OK note to self, radar."

Clark went into a dive and then did a ninety degree turn. He had to be careful. He would not hurt the pilots but he was not going to let them stop him either. He would just outrun them.

"OK let's see how fast I can go."

Clark searched inside himself. He grasped at any reserves he had left and flew. Directing his flight path low, he hoped to leave the jets behind and remain off anyone else radar. After fifteen minutes the jets were gone along with their bullets. He wondered how they were going to explain a flying teenager. The video they shot also crossed his mind. Well he would let his doppelganger worry about that. He slowed down and got his bearings. Another hour and he was home or at least as close as he would come in this world.

Touching down, he stumbled and dropped to one knee. He heard footsteps running up to him.

"Are you OK?"

Clark looked up at one of the kids working with Pete.

"Dashel right? No, I don't think I am." It puzzled him. It did not feel like Kryptonite, just normal fatigue. His muscles were aching and his head was throbbing slightly.

"I think we had better find Pete," Dashel stated with concern.

"I think your right," Clark concluded.

Dashel helped Clark up and they walked inside the hanger.

"Pete! Pete!" Dashel shouted. "Pete! Clark's back and he needs help!"

Pete came out of his office followed by both Chloes, Lana and Lex. Clark unceremoniously sat down on the floor. He was starting to feel better but sitting felt really good. A bed, even his floor palette, would feel better. He pulled the bag off his back and placed it in front of him.

"Got it…no real problems, just a little aerial combat. Nothing too exciting though."

Chloe looked at him, "Are those bullet holes?" She walked over and fingered a charred hole in his shirt.

"Well yeah, didn't I say aerial combat?"

Pete interrupted, "Are you feeling OK Clark?"

"I'm feeling better now, just tired. Of course, that by itself is strange."

Pete closed his eyes and sighed.

"You didn't tell them the downside of traveling into an alternate universe- did you Pete?" asked Lex as he sauntered forward.

Pete glared at Lex.

"Pete?" Clark and Chloe asked in unison.

Pete smiled weakly, "I didn't think…I didn't want to worry you."

"Pete!"

Lex interjected, "Apparently each universe has its own energy signature and they are not all compatible."

"Meaning…" Clark prompted, still feeling better by the minute.

"Your bodies will start to break down. Your molecules will not be able to hold cohesion in this reality." Lex finished with his hands fluttering away from each other.

"Basically, you'll come unglued." Pete said quietly.

"And you thought that we shouldn't know about this? You really should have said something!" Chloe vehemently replied.

"I thought you would be able to help and leave before being affected," Pete explained. "I'm sorry. I screwed up."

"Well yeah!" Chloe yelled.

"How long before we have to go back?" Clark asked.

"A traveler usually doesn't feel the effects until 4 or5 days. If you are feeling the effects already then we may have less time," Lex answered.

Clark looked directly at Chloe, "Are you still having headaches?"

"Yes and the Tylenol aren't helping."

---------------

A/N: Glad your liking the maturing Clark. I think this last season forgot that and got sidetracked. Oh well. Once again please feel free to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

They now had a time limit. Lex revealed they had up to six days before the effects were irreversible. They were now starting their fourth day in Wonderland.

"The easy part will be getting him here," Clark stated to Pete. "The hard part will be keeping him here." He and Pete walked around the airport in the early morning sunshine.

"Can't we use the green Kryptonite on him?" Pete asked.

Clark winced. No one else understood what that stuff did to him. The mere thought of his blood boiling in his skin made him shiver.

"NO! I mean, no, the black Kryptonite will be traumatic enough. Add the green…well, who knows."

Pete nodded. They reentered the main hangar.

"I can keep him here, but it is probably going to take everything I've got to do it. I also have my doubts about what happens afterwards."

Clark looked around the main hangar. He needed to find anything to gain the upper hand. "Are there any other assets that I don't know about?"

"Follow me." Pete motioned him back out of the hangar to one of the out buildings.

"I brought all of his parent's things here; including the ship."

Clark grabbed Pete and stopped. "The ship is here? It's not destroyed?"

"No, still got it." Pete answered rubbing his arm.

Clark continued walking with Pete. "What about the key?"

"Right in the tool chest as always."

"That could be very useful when the other shoe drops."

Pete looked at Clark confused, then it hit him what Clark was thinking. They had to plan for a second fight.

------------

Lex faced his head of security, James Cotterall. The man exuded competence and maturity. He had better; the man had done this type of job for over twenty years. The military records on this man were so hush hush that Lex could not even get to them. This was the kind of personnel he needed to go up against the Clarks.

"The armaments have arrived as have the ammunition. Make sure all your men are assigned a weapon and at least one box of the specialized bullets."

Lex studied the ex-soldier for a moment. He must have been a little angry about the night before last. Clark had humiliated them. One teenager had taken them all out in less than a minute.

Lex had lied. The test was not for Clark. It was for Cotterall and his men. They had to know the danger they would face. They had to know that he was not exaggerating about Clark's powers. They had to know the consequences for failure.

Cotterall nodded and dismissed himself. A soft noise broke Lex out of his thoughts.

"Lana! How was your session with the good doctor?" Lex wore a serene smile on his face.

"Fine Lex, he has really helped me to work through my grief." She answered with a dream like quality in her voice.

Lex had made sure Lana had received the best of care after Nell's death. A specialist visited the house once a week to treat her depression. The revolutionary medication had worked wonders. Lana remained lucid but able to cope with her emotional pain. Lex had added his own twist to her therapy especially after the threat of Kal-El.

Lex clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Oh, before I forget, I have a present for you."

Lana smiled shyly, "Lex, you didn't have to."

"Oh I insist," he walked smoothly around his desk. "It is just a token of my admiration for you."

He handed her a small box; inside was a gold, oval shaped locket.

"It's beautiful!" She lifted it out of the box.

Lex held her gently by the shoulders. "The outside is only the beginning. The jewel inside is the true treasure." Lex's lips curled wickedly. "I thought you needed a necklace to replace the one you lost. This one is a gift of hope for the future not a memorial of the past."

Letting go he took the necklace from her and placed it on her neck.

"Now it's time to save the last son of Krypton and, more importantly, Earth." he whispered in her ear.

Lana opened the locket revealing the emerald colored stone inside. She faced Lex, nodded and followed him out of the study. She closed the locket as they walked to the garage.

--------------

Lex Luthor- crowned prince of corporate America- knew he was one of the most powerful people on the planet. After his father's and his new bride's unfortunate death in a crash on their honeymoon, he took over Luthor Corp. His father had taught him well; eliminate any threat to you. Helen Bryce was such a threat. Too bad, she had been beautiful. However, no one could stand in the way of what he wanted. Until now.

He became aware of the extraordinary powers of CK when he ripped the door off his jet at 30,000 feet. Lex was stunned to say the least. CK, much to Lex's chagrin, was much more powerful than he could ever be. Thus, CK was dangerous; a bigger threat than anyone else on the planet. He could thwart any plan Lex had with his little finger. With all that power, how could he not abuse it? This Kal-El incarnation was a case in point. He could murder people with impunity. Clark Kent- son of Jonathon and Martha Kent- had to be neutralized.

"Lana, I think Clark should be the first to see your necklace," Lex said as he gunned his car down the road.

---------------

A/N: Go ahead, you know you want to, leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Is everything ready?" Clark asked Pete.

"Yep, Lex's men are positioned around the perimeter about a mile out. Our people are positioned and waiting as well." Pete reported.

He eyed Clark, "How are you feeling man?"

"As long as I don't overtly use any of my abilities then I'm OK. Unfortunately, I think Chloe's getting worse. Her headache is nonstop and her muscles ache as well." Clark replied. "Of course, after I confront El Diablo, I might be a pool of Jell-O…"

"I've got your back as always." Pete slapped him on the back.

"I know thanks." Clark returned the slap, gently ever so gently. "Let's get this done."

Clark grabbed the Brady Bunch horse and walked to the center of the hangar. Crumbling the statue in his hands, he let the stone fall to the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears as the stone emitted the deafening whine.

"I think you need to go to your position Pete. Kal-El will be here soon."

Pete ran to his office and hid. Clark X-rayed the walls to view the skies. His doppelganger was rocketing right for them. Clark took a deep breath, shook out his arms and legs to prepare for the upcoming battle. He picked up the stone, turned it over in his hand and sighed; all that infinite power in an itty bitty space. He continued to wait, but not for long.

Kal-El burst through the ceiling and landed about ten feet away from Clark. The two stood looking at each other.

"YOU! You are an impossibility! You cannot be here!" Kal-El shouted across the room.

Clark smiled, "Yet here I am. Puts a kink in the old processor doesn't it?"

Clark placed the stone in his pocket. He stared right into Kal-El's eyes wondering how his mother had ever done this without superpowers. Those eyes were black and soulless as a shark's. His mother was certainly much stronger than he could ever be. He owed her another big hug when he got home.

Kal made the first move. In a flash, he was in Clark's face throwing a right punch aimed for his jaw. Clark blocked the punch with the same speed. He struck Kal squarely in the chest with his right hand sending Kal flying backwards. Quickly, he stopped himself in midair and floated glaring at Clark.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Crap," Clark mumbled to himself. Kal flew right back at him with both hands straight out in front. Clark side stepped. Kal anticipated the move; threw out his arm and close lined Clark. Clark went sliding across the floor and crashed into the counter.

"Give me the stone! I will fulfill my destiny!" Kal bellowed while hovering over Clark.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Clark extracted himself from the wreckage. "It's Jor-El's destiny not ours. You're a program, a flawed one at that. Something has gone wrong. You're a murderer and far too dangerous. Let CK make his own way!"

Kal's glare intensified. With a roar, he rushed Clark. Bracing himself, Clark waited for the tackle. Football was about to come in handy. He caught Kal with a loud "Hmmph!" The collision created a shockwave that shattered the windows in the building. Clark held on to Kal with everything he had.

"Now Pete!" Clark nearly screamed. "Hurry!"

Pete crunched through the glass from the office windows. Holding the Black K in front of him, he approached the two men. Kal let out a yell and began to shake violently. Clark released him and scrambled backwards. He fell onto his knees and crawled away. Kal continued to shake until he split into two separate entities.

"You have to give Clark the stone!" Clark continued to scoot himself backwards. He was right; he was a pool of Jell-O.

Pete waited; he had to be sure the right one received the stone. It only took a second; he knew without reservation which one to give it to. He threw it. CK caught the element and stabbed Kal with it. With a final howl, Kal-El disintegrated like a small whirlwind. Clark Kent, known as CK to his friends and family, dropped to the floor in a heap.

Pete scooped up the Black K and put it back into the box. He walked tentatively toward the heap on the floor.

"CK? Clark?"

The heap moaned. "Pete?"

He knelt down next to his friend. "You're gonna be all right CK. Is Kal-El gone?"

"Yeah," CK flipped over onto his back. "Yeah, he's gone. Just me now."

"WELL THAT IS GOOD NEWS!"

Pete whirled around to see Lex walk confidently across the hangar floor. Clark, still reeling from the fight, rose slowly to his feet. The other shoe was about to drop.

With seamless motion, Lex raised a weapon at Pete. "Sons of Krypton, I would like you to meet a daughter of Earth."

Lana stepped from behind Lex opening her locket. For the briefest moment, a fire licked at Clark's nerve endings then everything went dark. This time, he did not have time to scream. The loud crack from his head hitting the concrete reverberated across the hangar.

Lex acknowledged Pete with three quick shots in the chest.

-------------

A/N: It's not over yet. Please, please, please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Dashel Garnett is an everyman: nothing special, nothing spectacular, and nothing peculiar. He watched, listened and learned. He always sat in the middle of the class. He answered when called on- usually with the right answer. He was an A/B student with a C filtering in from time to time. He was not even a friend of Clark Kent's or Pete Ross's. He was a year behind them in school.

However, Dashel had known for a while that CK was different from just about everyone else. When Dashel was in Kindergarten, he had seen a known bully get thrown out of a first grade classroom. CK was standing inside the door with a determined look on his face. Pete was standing at his side scared and worried. Similar unexplained occurrences had happened throughout Clark's school career.

The real reason Dashel was here had to do with his cousin. It was her night to close at the Beanery. Dashel's mom had volunteered him to walk her to her car since his family lived around the corner. He walked into a scene from a horror movie. His cousin was being pushed by some psycho into the street. The street itself was bad enough, but worse a semi was barreling down the road at her. CK appeared out of thin air, tackled her, and covered her with his own body. Shock cemented Dashel to the sidewalk. He knew he had just watched his cousin die. Miraculously, CK stood up with his jacket smoldering hugging his very alive and bewildered cousin. Then CK ran after the psycho and caught him. It was amazing.

Realization of just how different CK was, landed on Dashel as if the semi had hit him. He also came to the conclusion that his family owed the Kents big time.

So, when Pete had discreetly asked around for help; Dashel discreetly said yes.

Now here he was waiting for his mark to show up for the party. A boisterous shout signaled Lex Luthor's entrance into the hangar. Eerily quiet, Lana followed. Dashel glanced at Sullivan, she nodded and they crept out of the office. They duck walked behind the remains of the counter. They checked their respective tasers and bolted towards Lex and Lana.

The sight before them quickened their resolve. Both Clarks were down and most likely dead. Rivulets of blood snaked across the floor. Coldly, Lex shot Pete three times point blank. Dashel and Sullivan hastened their movements until they were directly behind the billionaire and the cheerleader. Tasers placed into the backs of the traitorous pair; they zapped them into oblivion.

Pete and Clark had figured that Lex would use Kryptonite to take down the Clarks. They had not considered that piece of Kryptonite though. Lana, it seems, had broken off a piece on the way back from the field. Sullivan bent down to Lana's prone form and removed the necklace. She snapped it shut. She moved to where Pete and CK had dropped while Dashel checked on Clark.

As feared, both Clarks appeared quite dead; Pete on the other hand, was gasping for air. Sullivan checked him over quickly, no blood. She smiled. Three shots point blank right into the vest.

"Thank you," she whispered looking up. "Are you able to get up?" She asked a little louder.

Pete shook his head. Sullivan patted him on the shoulder, "Let me get CK and Clark to the ship along with this," she held up the necklace, "and I will come back to help you. Hang on, we're almost there Pete."

Others had been positioned around the hangar; they came out of hiding with their makeshift gurneys. Quickly, they lifted Clark and CK onto them and rolled them to the back of the hangar. Sullivan threw the necklace to Dashel.

"You know what to do!"

Dashel nodded in response and ran after the others.

Clark and Pete had devised a back-up plan. Chloe, Dashel, Sullivan and a few others had made a grocery run to an army/navy surplus store while Clark was in China. They purchased tasers, a vest, and some zip ties; so far very wise investments.

Sullivan bound Lex and turned her attention to Lana. As she grabbed Lana's hands, something poked her in the head. She deliberately and slowly turned to face the business end of a modified assault weapon. Lex's security force had silently entered the hangar. She noticed others being round up inside the hangar including Chloe. The soldiers were herding the group to her and Pete's position in the middle of the hangar bay. At least, Clark and CK were still safe.

Sullivan watched with some amount of concern as Chloe stumbled her way across the floor. Her health was really started to deteriorate. Chloe gave a weak smile in return.

"I decoyed the security boys. Both Clark and CK are hopefully hidden in the shed." she whispered to Sullivan.

Chloe was supposed to stay hidden and out of the way. That had gone right out the window when she saw the pair wheeled out of the hangar. Her muscles were constantly aching as was her head. She was in no condition to help. However, she was determined to follow and hobbled after the twin gurneys. She just was not quick enough; when she reached the back door, a security force was slinking along the side of the building. She decided to decoy them instead which led her back into the hangar. She was now Chloe, girl hostage. That she could do quite easily.

Lex regained consciousness while Cotterall cut his hands free.

"Do you have them?"

"Who Mr. Luthor?" Cotterall asked.

"CK and Clark!" He looked around frustrated. "They were incapacitated!" Lex was now shouting.

"They were gone when we got here. We are expanding our search to the out lying buildings. We'll have them soon." He stated evenly. "They couldn't have gotten off the base."

------------

"OK, let's get this done," said Dashel as they maneuvered into the small shed. "Freddie retrieve the key. Sarah get the rocks ready." He looked down into the faces of both Clarks, "This has got to work."

Dashel placed the key into CK's hand. "All right, expose the rocks!"

Sarah opened the box and the locket. The key shot out of CK's hand and into the slot on the ship. The ship hummed and then it glowed. A blinding light eschewed forth enveloping the room and all of its occupants. The ship started whining louder; a second more powerful wave of energy shot out knocking everyone off their feet. With the second blast, the portal altered Kryptonite turned clear. It also flung Clark and CK off the gurneys. Their bodies convulsed on the floor until the last flicker of energy ceased. Then the small ship returned to its normal dormant state.

CK sat up first; looked around the small room until his eyes fell upon his mirror image lying on the floor across from him. He let out a yell as others in the room picked themselves up. He scrambled backwards until he hit the wall never taking his eyes off Clark.

"I thought you were gone!"

A pair of hands grabbed his head. "It's OK, that's not Kal-El."

He looked at the kid wide-eyed. "CK, his name is Clark. He came to help you; he saved your life."

"Who are all of you?"

"I'm Dashel Garnett. That's Sarah Conroy…Well introductions can come later. All you need to know is that we are here to help." Dashel looked at Freddie. "How's Clark?"

"He's coming around now," Freddie called back.

Clark opened his eyes to a figure hovering above him. As he regained his focus, the figure, he realized, was not familiar.

"You're not Pete." He scowled, "And you're definitely not Chloe either."

The figure snickered, "No, I'm Freddie. How are you feeling?"

"Crappy with a side of putrid." Clark tried to sit up. It was the wrong move; the whole room listed to the side. Clark closed his eyes and waited until the dizziness subsided.

A knock at the shed's door made everyone jump. A girl slipped quickly and quietly inside the room.

"Lex's men are searching for you two," she reported a bit out of breath.

Clark and CK glanced at each other. Clark's gambit had paid off. Unfortunately, that meant his hunch had been right. Lex had betrayed them. With a large intake of air, he delivered the news of the betrayal and a short synopsis of what was going on to CK.

"Your memory will start to filter through, just be ready for it. All these people are you friends and can be trusted."

Clark felt the element still in his pocket. "Here, this belongs to you." He handed it to his counterpart.

CK just stared at it for a moment then put it in his own pocket. That quest would have to wait until later. He looked around, much later.

After the synopsis, the girl continued. "Everyone is being held in the hangar. There are about 8 to 10 guards outside and 10 or more searching the buildings. I don't know how many are inside."

"Thanks," Clark sat up. He was not up to par. The ship had healed the physical injury but its energy was still of this universe. It definitely had sped up its deleterious effects upon him. His head and muscles were outright hurting now.

"CK, you are going to have to take the guards on the outside. I will head to the hangar and stall." Clark stared through the wall. "There are 12 guards in there." He shook his head as the headache spiked. "Using my powers is really taking a toll on me."

CK looked confounded.

"I'm from an alternate universe. This one and I are not getting along quite as nicely as I would like. My Chloe and I will have to leave soon." He rolled his head around on his shoulders, "I have a job to finish first, though."

Clark stood up and dusted himself off. "Although, if I look anything like you do," he said gesturing to their faces, "we should scare the crap out of them no problem."

CK smiled. With the blood caked all over, they were definitely the gruesome twosome. CK stood up and dusted himself off.

"Let's finish this."

---------------

A/N: Alrighty here we go! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Clark scanned the areas outside of the shed. A force of six men was closing in on their position. Clark took a step and wobbled. Pursing his lips, he looked at CK.

"Can you handle the outside contingent? I'm getting worse." He grabbed the closest box to steady himself. "I can make it inside the hangar to take care of the men in there or at the very least stall."

CK x-rayed the approaching men and the others in the complex.

"I count 18 outside and 12 inside the hangar." CK frowned and squinted, "It looks as if all of them are carrying bullets made of Kryptonite."

"Just great," replied Clark grimly. "We will just have to keep our distance."

"Well, we do have a few long distance and offensive capabilities," CK slyly chortled. "I've had a very bad day and I know I'm ready to take out a little frustration."

"Now, now…" Clark snickered. "Be…well not exactly nice…but maybe cordial?" Clark sighed, "I'm ready to go home, and I know Chloe sure is."

CK looked at everyone else in the room. "Stay put until I tell you the coast is clear."

With one last nod, Clark and CK disappeared out the door.

While CK incapacitated the six security men, Clark made his way around to the backside of the hangar. There were only two guards stationed at the rear door. He could hear CK moving on to the next group of security teams. It was now his turn. He let loose his heat vision on the rifles in the men's hands. They tossed their weapons quickly. Clark, appearing out of thin air, thumped the two men on the head.

"Two down, ten or so to go."

He entered the hangar silently walking down the corridor. He x-rayed the large room plotting each person's location in the room. He deduced those who were friendly and those who were unfriendly; they had the guns. He could hear Lex without super-hearing though and he was mad.

"You killed them Lex," said Chloe. "That piece of meteor rock doesn't slowly kill; it utterly destroys them." She finished with a snap of her fingers.

"Yes, I realize that, but apparently you had a plan. They were whisked out of here." Lex paced the floor in a frenzy. "But to where Chloe? What was that light?" He knelt down and looked her directly in the face. "My men said it came from an out building. What has this little band of merry men done?"

"They've done nothing but help a friend Luthor. Which is more than I can say for you!" A deep booming voice sailed across the room. Clark could not let Lex take any of his frustration out on Chloe or any of the others. His ploy seemed to work; Lex's attention was now totally on him.

Lex smiled trying to hide his surprise at Clark's sudden appearance.

"Looking a little rough there Kent!"

Clark paused, listening to the continuing fight outside. He returned his attention to Lex and retorted, "Well death tends to take it out of you. But I'm feeling much better now."

He surveyed the room one more time. Without a word, his eyes glowed red as he began systematically taking out the guns held by Lex's goon squad. He started with Lex's gun. His speed caught everyone off guard. Within seconds, each guard was nursing a burn mark and eyeing an unusable weapon on the floor.

Lex decided to play his trump card.

"Son of Krypton, you think you're so clever; remember I am my father's son."

Son of Krypton? Clark knew he had used that phrase earlier. However, he kept his attention on the last soldier in front of him. He had missed something though and he knew it. More accurately, he knew he had missed someone. Lana.

Shouts of warning from somewhere to his left still did not move his attention from the last guard. This guy was different. He was angry but controlled. He was a definite pro. Before he released his last round of heat, he heard a pop. He felt the all too familiar boiling sensation tear clean through his side. With the second pop, his upper arm felt as if he had been punched. The boiling sensation halted in his shoulder near his collarbone. The fire consumed his arm and chest stealing his breath. He finally looked away from the last man to see Lana tackled by Sullivan. A small hand gun, she had had a concealed weapon. He heard a rending of aluminum and others coming into the hangar. The fighting escalated and an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Everyone stay where you are!" shouted James Cotterall. "Anyone moves and he dies…again."

The hangar quieted. Clark looked directly at the muzzle of the weapon. His legs were going numb; he reached for the wall of the corridor and slid down. The weapon followed his descent. He saw CK standing across the bay. He blinked and grabbed the barrel of the gun forcing it down.

Startled, Cotterall fired the weapon into Clark's thigh. Fortunately or unfortunately, Cottrell's weapon had a regular round chambered first. As the bullet lodged in Clark's thigh bone, a howl erupted from his mouth. He sank to the cold cement floor releasing the barrel from his scalded hand.

Cotterall brought his weapon to bear at Clark again when the temperature abruptly changed. He started to shiver and shake. Astonished, James Cotterall looked at the source of the frigid climate shift. CK faced him blowing an icy farewell kiss.

In mere seconds all Luthor Corp security forces were subdued along with Lex and Lana. All weapons containing Kryptonite were quickly removed. All hostages were released.

Chloe frantically crawled her way over to Clark, while Sullivan pulled CK back.

"Those are Kryptonite bullets," she cautioned him. "Can you pinpoint where the bullets are?"

CK nodded.

Chloe sat down next to Clark looking him directly in the face. The green tendrils were making their way up his neck, across his jaw and down his arm. She could hear the others shouting orders; gathering first aid supplies; and looking for pliers. She would let them handle that. Her focus was completely on Clark. Chloe talked softly trying to calm him. His eyes were loosing focus and his body shivered.

A voice pierced the hangar. "CK are we over the bullet?"

"Yes." CK x-rayed the leg. "The bullet in the leg is not Kryptonite. The bullet wound in the side is a through shot."

Clark was trying his best not to hyperventilate. He could hear Chloe's soothing ministrations. He focused on her words, grimacing as the knife made its incision. He knew what was coming next; he had had the misfortune of doing this before. So as not to disappoint, the pliers painfully searched for the bullet. He yelled and arched his back as many hands held him down while Chloe continued her whispering.

Sullivan directed CK near Pete, who was recovered enough to sit up.

"They are going to need to leave as soon as that bullet is out," said Pete watching the makeshift ER across from him. "CK, I need you to go get Chloe's car from the shed. The battery won't hold a charge, so you might have to push it through the portal. I will steer."

"You are in no condition to…"

"CK, I am the only one with a portal device imbedded in his skin. It's keyed only to me," replied Pete calmly.

"Then I'm going with you. No argument."

CK left the hangar to retrieve the VW Bug. He carried it back through the large hangar door. He looked over at the group around Clark. The surgery seemed to be over. He could see Clark lying in Chloe's lap; he was talking about feeding chickens. He heard Clark take a long deep inhale and then a long shuddering exhale. Then there was a second of silence. Everyone heard Chloe screaming CK's name.

His stomach clenched; time had run out. He sped over, picked Clark up and placed him in the car on the passenger side. He ran back for Chloe, who was losing consciousness herself, and placed her in the backseat. Sullivan helped Pete into the driver's seat. Pete activated the vortex; CK pushed them through. There was no time for long good-byes- just good lucks and thank yous called out as the portal closed.

---------------

A/N: Not much farther. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

The only thing that seemed to help was tilling the land. And that is precisely what Jonathon Kent did. His son missing. Chloe missing. What were they suppose to do. Martha was beside herself with worry as was Gabe. All he could do was drive the tractor in the farthest field and wait. The last person to see them had been the janitor at the school. He let them out and they drove off. There was no sign of them anywhere.

Something caught his eye about a football field away. A shimmering golden light with a rippling water effect appeared. A familiar car shot out and came to a halt in the field. A tall figure followed and immediately ran to the passenger side of the car. When Jonathon's brain reconnected with the rest of him, he grabbed his cell phone and walkie-talkied his wife.

"The kids are home. Join me in the field and bring a chain."

He did not wait for an answer. He put the tractor in gear and met the car head on.

"Clark? What's happened?" Jonathon looked at the person laid out in the grass. He did a double take. The strange and unusual were common place in his life. Anytime you raise an alien as your own, strange stands by your side and lifts the tractor over his head.

"I'm not your son; he is." CK faced Jonathon and pointed down to Clark. CK swallowed hard. Facing the man he had- no, Kal-El had killed- was harder than anticipated.

Jonathon dropped to the grass and checked his son over. Clark took that moment to open his eyes and draw a lung-full of air. CK sighed in relief. The sun was working its magic.

Martha Kent pulled up to the field seething at her husband. 'Kids are home? Kids are home!' she thought. How do you call up and state so calmly that your missing son and his friend are home. Then he hung up. Hung up! Bring a chain. What the heck did that mean?

But she had brought the chain. Knowing how weird things happened around Clark, she followed orders. She looked out the windshield. Jonathon and Clark were kneeling next to someone. A fourth was standing next to the car. She squinted, "Pete?" After getting out of the truck, she ran over the group.

Seeing the mess that was Clark's face, she nearly lost it.

"Oh dear God! What happened? Where have you been?" She looked around, "Where's Chloe?"

Pete answered her, "Chloe's in the car. I'm sorry Mrs. Kent; it's all my fault. I needed Clark's help."

Martha finally looked down at the person on the ground. Her hand shot to her mouth and she did her own double take.

"I'm CK, that is your son Clark. He saved my life."

A moan came from the ground. "Mom? Dad? My leg!"

Blood flowed fresh from the leg wound. Clark grasped his thigh and grimaced.

"The bullet's coming out!" He cried.

"Mrs. K. can you help me with Chloe? She's waking up," Pete called out.

"Go ahead honey, we've got him. She needs your help," said Jonathon.

Martha steeled herself to leave her son and help Chloe. She jogged to the other side of the car. Looking in the backseat, Martha saw Chloe trying to sit up.

"It's OK Chloe, you're home," said Martha as soothingly as possible. She grabbed the young woman's hand and moved her to the front seat.

Chloe looked around, "Clark?"

"His dad and …CK are with him. He's going to be fine," said Martha softly but firmly.

"He will heal now; you're back in your universe," said Pete as Martha gave him a very confused look.

Chloe nodded and then Chloe cried.

On the other side of the car, Clark continued to moan as the bullet worked its way out. He was trying his best to not scream.

"Can you rip the pants leg?" Jonathon asked CK.

Without answering, CK ripped the denim fabric. The bullet crowned like a metallic bald newborn. Jonathon plucked it out and examined it.

"This is a regular bullet." Confused, Jonathon looked back down at his son. The wound was closing as were the others he had noticed earlier. This was going to be a great if not horrific story.

Clark's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out once again. This was definitely a doozy of a story.

"As I said, he saved my life as well as others. He stood toe to toe with Kal-El and won." CK looked between Clark's parents, "I…I…"

Martha let go of Chloe who had also fallen asleep. She walked over to CK and placed her hand on his face. She then drew him into a hug and beckoned Pete over to join them.

"You're dead in my world. I haven't had time to mourn you yet," whispered CK as he returned the embrace.

Jonathon stepped up and placed his hand on CK's shoulder. "Would you help me get him in the back of the pick-up?"

CK broke from the embrace and nodded. He picked Clark up and gently placed him in the bed of the truck. Then he placed Chloe next to Clark.

"Clark is a natural leader. We could not have saved CK without him. You should be proud." Pete smiled and walked away from the group. "We have to go, lose ends to take care of."

CK took one last look at the Kents. "Know what ever happens, he loves you."

With that Pete opened the portal and both young men walked through.

--------------

To be concluded.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Chloe woke up slowly. She could hear the clanging of dishes, the soft murmur of conversation and the clicking of dog paws on a wood floor. She smiled, it had not been a dream; she was in the Kents' house.

"Hey."

Chloe opened her eyes and saw that she was not alone. Clark was sitting at his desk, or more accurately, leaning against it from a sitting position.

"Hey yourself," she responded. "You look 100 times better than the last time I saw you."

Tousling his hair, he replied. "Yeah, it turns out I was only mostly dead. Plus, a shower does wonders." He looked relaxed in his pajamas and bare feet. "You could use one yourself."

"Actually, I think I'd like to soak for a week in a Jacuzzi tub." Chloe closed her eyes, "What are we going to tell my dad?"

"Your dad and my parents called the sheriff. We are officially missing persons. I told my parents the whole sordid tale. We are trying to figure out how to weave a believable explanation of our whereabouts. As strange as this may sound, I think we should tell your dad the truth- mostly. Kind of leave out the parts of me doing supernatural feats of heroism." He gave a weak smile.

She smiled back at him, "He's going to be furious. I don't even know if he will believe us. I don't know if I believe it. It is worth a try though."

They sat quietly for a moment. "We should tell the sheriff a tale of a road trip, spontaneous of course, gone totally awry. Dead cell phones, dead car batteries, flat tire; you know pseudo-truths interlaced with half-truths."

"Sounds about right to me. It seems we have become quite adept at this type of thing," lamented Clark. "Well…" he stood up, "I was just checking on you. I'm glad you are all right."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks for everything Chloe. You saved my life."

Chloe stared at him. "Considering everything you've done for me…well everyone really; it was the least I could do," she beamed. "I think I will take that bath now."

"We don't have a Jacuzzi, but Shelby can really wag her tail." Clark made a cheese-eating grin.

"I think I will survive without Shelby's help, but thanks for the offer. And Clark, thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me with that extraordinary life of yours."

------------

Meanwhile…

"He can wipe out memories," CK said. "I know it sounds crazy but he did it to me."

"If he took your memory, then how do you know?" retorted Pete.

"Sullivan told me, plus I talked to him after his father was arrested." CK gave Pete a look as if to say 'duh!' "I think he can help with the Lex problem. The last time I saw him, he could control his ability pretty well. Maybe he can take away memories of me. I can find him in less than an hour- two at the most."

CK gazed around the room. Incredible, all those years of hiding shot. The secret was not so secret. He had talked with a few of those in the room; some had known for a long time. Humbled, he was truly humbled. All these people were here to help him.

"Thank you everyone, I…well…I…just thanks." He was at a loss.

He peered at Lana and walked over to her. She gave him a baleful look. "We'll get you help, I promise."

She spat at him.

"It's the brainwashing CK; this is Lex's fault," said Sullivan grabbing his arm.

He faced Lex. "Gee Lex, now my eyes are wide open to why my parents never wanted me to tell you. Your distrust, paranoia and greed are disappointing. It has led you down the path your father wanted. One I thought you did not want. It was my secret to tell, not yours to exploit." CK shook his head, "I feel sorry for you Lex."

"Your arrogance and indignation are astounding. You lecture me; someone who murdered his parents," scoffed Lex.

"Yeah I did Lex," CK exhaled, "But then again I didn't. Maybe we have that in common."

CK stood up and ran his hand down his face. "What do we do with you? You tried to kill Pete, Clark and me. You drugged Lana and held the others hostage. I can't take you to jail. Just know; I won't let you hurt anyone else ever again. I will be watching Lex. Funny thing is you won't know; now will you?"

He let his eyes flash red for a second. Lex moved his head away startled.

CK walked calmly away with Pete and Sullivan following. "I'll be back with our friend." He took out the last element. "Then I will see where this leads me."

"Do you think it's safe? We just got you back; I don't think I can pull another rabbit out of my ass," said a Pete with just a hint of concern.

"Honestly…no. But I can't let the information fall into human hands either. You can go with me Pete if you want."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world CK, not for the world."

--------------

A couple months later…

Clark stood in the middle of the glacier staring at the crystal. A sound, a human sound, startled him.

"Chloe?"

"Hey Clark. Surprise?" She trudged over to him.

"Seems you followed me down another rabbit hole."

"Seems that way." She looked around, "Where are we?"

"No clue. But why don't we follow the white rabbit." He threw the crystal and held out his hand to her. "Come on Alice, the next adventure awaits."

The End

-------------

That's all folks! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please feel free to leave your overall impression. Thank you!


End file.
